Pac-Man and Gracie's Ghostly Adventures
by TRikiD
Summary: Teenagers Pac and Gracie battle ghosts of the evil and childish lord of the Nether Realm, while also going through the awkwardness of regular teen problems, all with the help of old and new friends along the way.


Pac-Man and Gracie's Ghostly Adventures

The Adventure Begins: Part 1

The shuttering of an old camera sounded when a black and white screen started up, as it counted down from 5…4…3…2…1…*BEEP*

The screen finally developed in color instead of remaining in black and white, and what appeared on the screen was the magnificent Pac-World.

 _"_ _Pac World was once a peaceful planet, but not a century ago, the Ghost Wars started. Commander Betrayus led a revolt against the world,"_ a male voice narrated over the old film as the camera cut to an intense battle scene.

"It was with his Nether World forces that Commander Betrayus caused a HUGE impact on our beloved world," Ms. Globular, the announced when the narration ended, but not all of her students were listening.

For the blonde jock bully known as Heebo-Skeebo was texting his black and pink hair-streaked girlfriend Cylindria with his high-tech wrist watch that all of the teenagers had these days…even though his girlfriend was literally right on the other end of the classroom. And when Skeebo sent a text and Cylindria's watch beeped, the poor girl tried to make the beeping stop, only for her and Skeebo to get caught.

"Mr. Skeebo!" Mr. Globular shouted as she snuck up on the said jock, and he jerked in his seat in fear, "Maybe try and focus more on today's lesson and less on your love life!"

The other students couldn't help but laugh, and that made Cyli blush while trying to bury her face in her text book.

"Oh c'mon, Ms. G! Everyone knows that ghosts are as extinct as dinosaurs and unicorns," Skeebo protested with a sly grin and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh really? Well, those who believe in ghosts, raise your hand, please." But no one raised their hand at first…until two yellow arms shot up from the back of the class.

"Oh! How wonderful! There are still a couple of believers to this day!" Mr. Globular said with happiness, for the ones who raised their hands were the only two Yellow Orbs in class…make that in the whole world. They were the infamous Pac-Man and Gracie, with Pac and his orange shoes and gloves and his sapphire eyes; and Gracie with her red gloves and shoes, and her emerald eyes while she also had short locks of wavy brown hair topped with a hot pink bow.

But not only that, the two have also worn matching rubbery blue wrist bands of some sort for as long as anyone could remember; Pac had one on his right wrist while Gracie had one on her left. No one really knew for sure why they wore the bracelets, but some have heard that both Pac and Gracie were accidentally attacked by a ghost when they were babies, and thus ended up being stuck together with some super-natural ectoplasm of the abnormal ghost. The two have been very limited with distance between them ever since.

Due to them being quite different compared to any one else they've ever seen, the rest of the class all laughed because they weren't surprised that THEY still believed.

"Uh, last time I checked, those two aren't students—they're overgrown lemons!" Skeebo laughed, and he earned an angry and disappointed glare from his girlfriend.

"Settle down this instant!" Ms. Globular shouted, making the laughter fade quickly, and she then glanced at the two Yellow Orbs with a soft smile, "Pac and Gracie, on what exactly do you two base your beliefs?"

"We've read up on ghost, Ms. Globular," Gracie replied first, as she and Pac both pulled thick old books from their back-packs and placed them on their desks.

"These books say that the ghosts from the Nether Realm are dangerous, they hate us, and they'll easily creep up on you and take you by surprise," Pac went on as he stood from his seat.

"BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" Skeebo screamed like Eustace from Courage the Cowardly Dog to spook the two Yellow Orbs, and he was successful when they both shrieked and jumped up in fear while both grabbing a light hanging from the ceiling.

"Like that?" Skeebo asked with a grin, making the whole class laugh once again, but this only made Cylindria even angrier.

But luckily, the lunch bell rang, and the lunch panel on the wall read 'all you can eat buffet'…but this was bad when Pac licked his lips and jumped down, despite Gracie not having as big an appetite having to follow him.

"No! He's headed for the cafeteria! STOP HIM!" Skeebo cried as he and the rest of the students sprinted to the lunch room before all of the food would have been devoured…but it was too late.

When they got to the lunch room, all of the hundreds of trays of food meant for everyone were already eaten, and Pac was eating the last few burgers while Gracie just stood there and shook her head.

"Oh, you stupid trash can! you once again destroyed the cafeteria! When I get my hands on you, I'm-!" Skeebo growled as he readied his fist and stomped up to the two. who now realized they were in trouble. But that was when Spiral, another one of Pac and Gracie's friends, blocked Skeebo's path while glaring menacingly at the jock, but Skeebo also wasn't having it.

"This isn't your fight, Spiral-Brains."

"It's 'Spiral', Skeebo. And any one who has a bone ta pick with my buddies also has a bone ta pick with me," Spiral growled back, and Skeebo knew for a fact that Spiral would undeniably kick his butt with ease.

"Whatever! But that brat still ate all of the food, and SHE didn't bother ta stop him!" Skeebo added while pointing an accusing finger at Pac and Gracie.

"Hey, he didn't exactly eat all of it. I'm pretty sure I ate about a quarter," Gracie argued with a smirk.

"Besides, I've got Power Palm Berries. They're delicious, try 'em," Pac informed while pulling out his berry dispenser, and poured some little purple berries into his hand and held them out to Skeebo, who glanced down at the berries with suspicion.

"Ugh…well, I've only got my dignity ta lose," Skeebo sighed and rolled his eyes as he reluctantly took the berries and popped them into his mouth…only for his face to cringe and he immediately spit them out in disgust.

"These are terrible! Are you tryin' ta poison me?!" Skeebo grunted as he grabbed Pac shook him violently, but the shaking was a bad idea when Skeebo heard a weird grumbling coming from Pac's stomach. The grumbling soon turned out to be a huge back up, and Pac soon let it all out in one big belch; horrid smell of his breath made Skeebo drop him choke.

But this also gave Gracie a grin-worthy scheme, and she walked casually up to Skeebo and gave him a gentle flick on the forehead. The jock then fell back into the frozen yogurt machine, causing it to activate and spill chocolate yogurt all over his head.

Now usually, the students would laugh with Skeebo and not at him, but this was an exception when Skeebo tried to stand up, only to fall back over from slipping on the frozen treat.

"Wanna go for a run, Grace?" Pac asked with a smirk since he and Gracie knew Skeebo wouldn't be stuck in a slipping mess for long.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Gracie laughed, and she and Pac took off running just before Skeebo finally found his footing and sprinted after them.

The three were then running through the halls, like chasing Benny Hill and listening to Yakety Sax.

But after moments of hilarious shenanigans, Pac and Gracie soon ended it when they took a different turn, Skeebo not far behind, as they were left with the only other option of jumping out of a one-story window. Skeebo was apparently desperate enough to jump out of the window too, and chased them through the playground.

But on the other side of the playground was the entrance of the famous eerie Maze 256, and Pac and Gracie decided to push the giant turnstile and continue on into the maze. And when Skeebo reached the entrance, he stopped to read the maze's rules sign: 'Likelihood of getting lost rating: EXTREMELY HIGH!'.

Skeebo knew there was no hope for them left in that winding maze of misery, so he turned and left the entrance with a evil grin.

* * *

Even when the sun had set to make way for the two Yellow Moons, Pac and Gracie still hadn't found their way out of the maze, and they came up to yet another dead end.

"Remind me to bring a GPS next time," Gracie sighed, a little breathless from all of the walking.

"Only if you remind me to bring trail-mix. I'm starving."

Meanwhile, at the maze's entrance, Skeebo and a couple of his other jock buddies were putting on white sheets with eye holes cut in them, but Spiral and Cylindria were there too since they knew Skeebo's plan, in which they were not amused about.

"Those lemons will be makin' lemonade after my flawless prank," Skeebo snickered.

"Why, Skeeby, why? Why do you have scare them like this?" Cylindria questioned her boyfriend with disappointment.

"Well, they believe in ghosts—let's prove them right." And with that, Skeebo and his cronies ran into the maze while cackling, but Spiral then tried to push past the turnstile too.

"Where are you going?" Cylindria asked with worry.

"Someone's gotta warn them about Skeebo!"

* * *

They next thing the Yellow Orbs came upon was labeled a 'dead end' and a 'do not continue' area, and path that was darkened by a tunnel created by overgrowth.

"Is this supposed to be counterintuitive? 'Cause it's not working," Gracie asked fatly with a cocked brow.

"No kidding. They probably just want you to think that you're not supposed to go this way. So let's go. We'll be back at the dorm in no time," Pac figured with a smirk.

"I hope so."

But luck was not on their side when Pac accidentally tripped on a simple rock, and due to their perfectly sphere-like body shape, Pac only bounced around as Gracie was forced to follow him, and it turned out that the tunnel was steeper than it looked as the pull of gravity caused them to start falling down a hole.

The tunnel only grew darker and deeper, especially as the two crashed through signs that said 'TURN BACK!', 'STOP!' and 'WE WARNED YOU!' in red and goopy caps.

Soon, they found themselves in an old, dimly lit stone chamber when they finally stopped bouncing around, but it wasn't over just yet when dizzy Pac accidentally pulled down on a lever to pull himself back onto his feet.

"Pac…did you just pull that lever?" Gracie whimpered.

"U-uh…I think so," Pac answered meekly when he and Gracie shook in fear, awaiting to see what other bad things could possibly happen to them.

Little did they know, their next adventure was literally right beneath their feet when a hole opened up right under Pac, and Gracie was immediately pulled down with him.

The Yellow Orbs were then sliding down a stone slide; Pac was sliding forward on his back while Gracie was in a worse position of sliding forward on her stomach. But like before, they found themselves in yet another old chamber, but the lever Pac pulled didn't just send them down a slide, it also opened a huge door with a pixilated ghost symbol on it as it slowly opened, revealing a huge portal with swirling dark blue, purple, and black colors.

"Oh, sugar honey ice tea," Gracie stuttered as she and Pac stared up in both amazement and fright at real live ghosts coming out of the portal!

Meanwhile, the night sky had started to fill with thick, dark storm clouds, and even a few rods of lightning started to flash across the sky. But it wasn't enough to scare Spiral or Cylindria, as they were still searching the maze to find their friends, who were also possible victims of Skeebo's stupid, but their search was not to last much longer when they heard the screams of Pac.

When Cylindria and Spiral rounded a corner, a freaked out Pac and Gracie nearly crashed into them.

"Ghosts! Big! Scary! Hundreds! Boo! Gotta go!" Pac and Gracie shouted hysterically, and tried to run off again, only for Spiral to stop them.

"Whoa dudes, slow down! Just tell us what happened," Spiral demanded.

"We went into that tunnel marked 'dead end' figuring it'd be the way out…" Gracie huffed with fear.

"Yeah?"

"They're not kidding! There were real ghosts; as in the souls of dead people!" Pac went on.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was all just some gag pulled off by Skeebo and his friends disguised as ghosts," Spiral pointed out grimly.

"RAAAAAAARRRRR!" Skeebo and his pals in ghost costumes suddenly caught up, and they shouted at the top of their lungs, once again successfully spooking the Yellow Orbs; even making Pac jump into Gracie's arms, and the two shakily hugged each other out of terror.

But it wasn't long before the two finally realized it was just Skeebo when he and his friends started laughing uncontrollably.

"W-wait…you mean this was ACTUALLY just a prank?" Pac asked with realization, and he and Gracie blushed when they saw that they were still hugging, so she put quickly him down.

"Yeah. Just a stupid, sick prank," Cyli added while once again glaring at her stupid boyfriend, but that was when something eerie up in the cloudy sky caught Pac and Gracie's attention.

"Then could someone please tell them that it was just a prank?" Pac and Gracie whimpered in unison, making the others look up to see what they were so scared about, but they soon regretted it when they saw hundreds of ghosts flying over them and towards the city!

And Pac and Gracie were the first to make like bananas and split, but not without getting spotted by the infamous quadrant of teenage ghosts: Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde.

"Ooh, let's take those two chubby orange-lookin' kids," Blinky, the unofficial leader, chuckled evilly.

* * *

Gracie and Pac were hiding out in his and Spiral's room in the school dorm, as they helplessly watched the city being invaded.

"What are we gonna do?" Pac sighed sadly.

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta do it fast because this is our fault!" Gracie added.

"Oh, so this is all because a' you two?"

A creepy voice startled the two Yellow Orbs, and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Blinky, a real red ghost, float up to their window.

"Well, then we'll just have ta thank you," Blinky went on menacingly.

"W-we?" Gracie asked with fear, only for her question to be answered when Inky, Pinky, and all Clyde flew through the walls.

"Oh, looky! These two have been readin' up on ghosts," Blinky announced slyly when he picked up a book on ghosts while Pac and Gracie slowly backed out of the room.

"Good. Then they should know that possessin' is a piece of cake for ghosts," Inky chuckled evilly, and it ended up in another chase through the halls, but there was no Benny Hill theme considering this was a matter of life or death with four ghosts instead of a school bully.

Luckily, the two came up to the janitor's closet, and they rapidly push the sticky button to the closet door. When the door did open, a bright light switched on but the door didn't close behind them.

So, Gracie only hid behind Pac while holding her eyes shut tight, leaving Pac stuck out in front with his mouth wide open with shock and fear. And when the ghosts reached them and finally saw their special yellow color in better light, they immediately realied they were doomed.

"YELLOW ONES?!"

The ghost gang tried to stop, but their velocity only pushed them into Pac's mouth as he effortlessly ended up eating them…by accident.

* * *

Cylindria and her doofus boyfriend Heebo-Skeebo decided to hide up on the roof of the school dorm, but it didn't last long when a giant, horned ghost with only one eye floated up and glared down at them and growling deeply.

And the one that was most scared was Skeebo, as he screamed like a child and ran off while Cylindria was helplessly swooped up into the slimy hand of the Cyclops ghost.

"AAAHH! SKEEBO, HELP!" Cylindria cried, only for Skeebo to continue to run around in circles in utter terror.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Skeebo! What are you doing?! You gotta save her!" Spiral protested firmly when he finally reached the roof.

"Are you outta your mind?! There's a ghost invasion!"

"But Cyli's your steady girlfriend!"

"Not steady enough. We're over!" With that, Skeebo continued to run around like a scared maniac.

By now, the Cyclops ghost remembered his first objective of eating Cylindria so he growled and dangled her above his huge mouth.

"STOP!"

The ghost was intrigued to see who would dare step up to a creature his size, and he was greeted by merciful expressions from Pac and Gracie.

"Please, out of Pacmanity, can we just live in peace with each other?" Gracie pleaded, but after a few moments of trying to hold back a laugh, the Cyclops ghost finally realized he was staring down at rare and powerful yellow Pac-Worlders. He then dropped Cylindria, only for Pac to luckily catch her, and the ghost whined like an injured dog as he flew away.

Unfortunately, the scene soon attracted even more ghosts to the roof top, but the large group of ghosts immediately regretted their choice when they also saw that Pac and Gracie were yellow, so they all started to shrink and turn dark blue as a sign that were terrified while they all flew away as well.

"That…was weird," Cylindria admitted slowly.

"Not as weird as when he ate ghosts," Gracie scoffed.

"Wait…you ATE ghosts?" Spiral questioned out of shock, but that was when Pac's face cringed and he coughed out four pairs of eyes. They were the same eyes that belonged to the ghost gang that he had accidentally eaten.

"AAAAHH! YELLOW ONES!" the eyes cried out as they retreated.

But out of nowhere, Pac's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as he fainted, taking his friends by great surprise.

Meanwhile, a hidden traffic camera was capturing all of the events that just happened on the roof top, which amazed the president and one of his guards as they watched the scene.

"Our ancestors have written that this day would come—but I never believed it," President Stratos Sphereos reminded himself aloud as he and some of his secret agent guards watched his large, flat screen T.V. But suddenly, the T.V. went completely static, and there was a terrible cackle that the president knew too well.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important message from the Nether Realm—BOO!" the ghost lord of the Nether Realm, Lord Betrayus, screamed as the static went away, and the scary darkness of his throne room was broad casted.

"Lord Betrayus," President Sphereos growled.

"It is I, your mortal enemy, Lord Betrayus, coming to you LIVE—so to speak—from the Nether Realm! I hope my ghostly forces have made you Pac Worlders VERY welcome, but I must add that if you don't surrender, Brother, all of Pac World WILL be destroyed, and you have one hour to make your choice: Surrender or be destroyed! Ciao!" Betrayus only flew happily around his throne room with a huge and toothy grin on his face while giving his speech, but before the live broad cast was turned off, another ghost appeared in front of the camera.

She had a long and white body like Betrayus, but the tips of her long, ectoplasmic hair and her ghostly tail were bright blue like wavy water, and her eyes were sapphire as well.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'? Sorry about the invasion thing, but ya know…we're ghosts!" Mavis the water ghost and also queen of the Nether World giggled happily, but Betrayus wasn't happy with his queen interrupting his moment of triumph.

"YOU RUINED MY MOMENT OF INTIMIDATION!" Betrayus screamed, only for his more mature yet still quirky queen to keep smiling and roll her eyes, and she laughed like a child as she flew away.

It was also at this moment that the president decided to finally shut his T.V. off, not wanting to see his evil brother anymore.

* * *

The female news reporter was still trying to cleanse her hair of red ectoplasm when the camera went live again.

"Wait, we're on again? …Oh! We're receiving a live message from President Sphereos himself!" the lady announced, and the broadcast switched over to the president standing over his podium.

"Greetings, Pacopulis! I know that we have met the enemies tonight, and I agree that they are gross and disgusting, but they are also dead, so they will be very hard to kill! But I assure you, we WILL get through this and defeat them!" President Spheros announced firmly, but the Pac Worlders weren't the only ones watching his broad cast.

Betrayus, Mavis, and Buttler were also watching the president's announcement on the said lord of the Nether Realm's giant, flat-screen T.V. in his throne room.

"Oh, my brother is such a bore! He always was the one with the gift to gab," Betrayus complained to Buttler and Mavis. But while he was busy ranting, his queen caught something at the corner of her eye.

"My Lord, your mighty ghost army is fleeing with its tail between its legs," Mavis informed sarcastically.

It didn't take long for Betrayus to find his army just outside his castle as they all fled and hid, and he didn't like their cowardice at all. So, the fiery ghost lord flew angrily out of his castle and against the wave of fleeing ghosts.

"Where are you going?! You're supposed to be bringing Pac World down to its knees!" Betrayus scolded his useless ghosts, but one Cyclops ghost was brave enough to float up to him and explain.

"There's one little problem with that…well, it's actually two little problems," the Cyclops ghost whimpered.

"What kind of problems?!" Betrayus snapped.

"Yellow Ones!"

"Oh, puh-lease! That's nonsense!" But Betrayus' protest was short-lived when the four pairs of eye balls of the ghost gang came flying through, and they flew into the Regeneration Chamber; a bright light then exploded and sparks flew out from the chamber, and the four ghosts came out with their ectoplasm fully regenerated.

"This can't be true! Every single Yellow Orb was wiped out years ago! Now, get back up there and trash the place!" Betrayus growled.

"No dice, Mr. B! You lied when you told us there wouldn't be anymore Yellow Ones," Blinky argued angrily when he and his gang flew up to the ghost king.

"I'm sorry, but do you have cotton in you ears? I just said the Yellow Ones are EXTINCT!" Betrayus boomed as he turned and gave the young ghosts a death glare.

"How can you be so sure, Betrayus?" Mavis questioned with doubt.

"Yeah! We saw them and everything!" Blinky pointed out.

"They were the ghost gobblers, the monster munchers…" Inky added with fear.

"And our eyeballs were spat out," Clyde pointed out with a whimper.

"Have you ever had your eyeballs spat out?! HAVE YOU?!" Pinky boomed with rage.

…

"I think they've lost their minds," Betrayus quietly chuckled to Mavis and Buttler.

But that was when all the ghosts started ranting on about what they were going to do, but with all this overlapping blabbering, Betrayus couldn't think. But Mavis knew how to fix that.

"QUIET!"

Despite usually being the quirky and kind one, everyone knew to go quiet with Mavis' command, as she smiled innocently afterwards.

"This can't be true…I wiped them all out," Betrayus wondered aloud, but he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, "YOU GHOSTS BETTER GET BACK UP THERE, AND FIND THOSE YELLOW ONES!"

"B-but…Betrayus…" one of the Cyclops ghosts tried to protest.

"NOW!"

* * *

The double yellow moons were high and bright in the clear night sky over the city of Pacopulis…but as pretty as a sight like that, Pac and Gracie only sadly stared outside the boys' dorm window. And as Gracie continued to look up, Pac then glanced down at the picture on the window sill of him and his parents that were taken when he was a baby…BEFORE he and Gracie were stuck together.

Just then, the Yellow Ones and Spiral, who was relaxing in a chair while reading a comic book, were accompanied by Cylindria.

"Hey, Cyli. How's Skeebo?" Spiral asked with a smile.

"He's fine—they only had to take him to the emergency room ta change his diaper," Cylindria joked with a smirk, and she got a good chuckle out of the others from it.

"Hey, thanks again for saving me out there, Guys. I owe ya," Cylindria softly added.

"YOU shouldn't owe US, Cyli…it's Pac and I that owe you and everyone else," Gracie sadly sighed as she and Pac turned to look out the window again.

"How do you figure?" Spiral questioned.

"WE let the ghosts out; we set off some chain reaction out in the maze…and they were all released," Pac sadly replied.

"This is all OUR fault," Gracie added.

"Ya can't just blame yourselves," Spiral pointed out with doubt.

"Yeah, let's just say Skeebo did it," Cylindria once again joked.

"Look, the fact is, there's a passage way in that maze connecting the Nether Realm to Pac-World," Pac started to explain firmly

"We should alert the authorities FAST," Gracie firmly added.

But as if on cue, some armed secret agents of the government suddenly burst into the room, and the kids all stuck up their hands in surrender.

"Fast enough for ya?" asked Spiral.

"That'll work," Gracie replied.

But not only did they take the teens, the agents also took Pac's mini Bumble Berry tree.

Soon, the four teens and the little tree were all loaded into a long and black limousine; the plant sat in the passenger seat up front, while the others sat in the back with a couple guards. Poor Gracie sat in between two really scary-looking agents, and her friends sat across from her.

"P-please, it was only an accident. We didn't MEAN to let the ghosts go free," Gracie pleaded in a whimper while trying not to move with the two agents sitting on both sides of her.

"So, can you just take us back home…we'll give you hush money if you want," Cylindria pleaded, but the agents never responded in any way.

"That would be a 'no'," Gracie sighed in defeat.

"Ya think?" Spiral asked sarcastically.

" _I_ think we're in big trouble," Pac pointed out with fear.

"Don't worry, Guys. We're with ya all the way," Cylindria reassured.

She was wrong. Once they arrived at the Round House, Cylindria and Spiral were both thrown into a jail cell guarded by a couple of guards.

"You don't understand! It's not US you want, it's Pac and Gracie you should be after!" Cylindria beseeched, but it failed to convince the guard.

"What happened ta 'we're with ya all the way'?" Spiral asked with surprise.

"That was BEFORE they threw us in the pokey!"

Meanwhile, Pac, Gracie and the Bumble Berry tree were all taken to the president's office, as another guard held the tree and led the two Yellow Orbs to the office…where they were amazed to see the president himself standing there, looking out his large glass window.

"Mr. President?" Gracie and Pac questioned with awe at the same time

"Glad you two could make it," said President Stratos.

"U-um…" Pac tried to find the right words, "i-it's an honor, Sir…"

"But why are we here? And what did you do to Spiral and Cylindria?" Gracie finally asked.

"No need to worry about your friends," Stratos said with a smile and turned around to finally face them, but then he walked over to a short, marble pedestal, "come over here; I want to show you something."

"This, my young ones, is our Paclaration of Independence, written centuries ago," Stratos began as he pointed out the said old and large document that was held in a glass container on the pedestal.

"Wow," Pac sighed with awe.

"This is the original document?" Gracie asked with excitement.

"None other. And as you can see here, this old document clearly states. _One day, a teen will roll onto the scene. A Yellow Orb, with a courageous aura, will hold the key to our destiny._ That was what our ancestors predicted so long ago," President Stratos read the words firmly.

"And…what does that have to do with us?" Gracie slowly questioned.

"Well, this passage _never_ predicted that there would be _two_ Yellow Ones to save us—it's referring to you two," Stratos replied with amazement, but Pac and Gracie only looked at him with shock.

"I'm flunking wood shop," Pac admitted as he stuck his hands up in the air and shook his head in defense.

"Nonetheless, fate has chosen you, Pacman and Gracie. Our future depends on you both."

"Then we're in DEEP bat guano," Gracie whimpered while she and Pac exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?! Where'd ya find those glasses?! Got any gum?! Cylindria rambled on while banging a little metal cup to the bars, but for good reason.

She and Spiral were trying to annoy the guards; even intense men like them have a breaking point, and that was the plan: break them to get out.

Spiral even helped by playing a harmonica REALLY off key.

"I got the jailhouse blues…the low-down jailhouse blues!" Spiral purposely sang terribly, and their plan was actually starting to work, as the guards were sweating and trying to cover their ears.

* * *

"Tell me about this plant of yours," Stratos asked as he sat Pac and Gracie down at his desk, and he sat on the other side while placing Pac's Bumble Berry potted tree in front of them on his desk.

"That's Pac's, so ask him, not me," Gracie quickly added.

"It's something my parents gave me before they…I-I didn't know them that well," Pac sadly explained.

"I did," Stratos pointed out with a smile.

"Really?" Pac asked with excitement.

Spheros only grabbed a frame picture facing him, and he turned it around for Pac and Gracie to see; in the frame was a picture was a younger Stratos…with Pac's parents.

"At least YOU still have a few bleeding glimpses of your parents, Pac…I certainly wish I could have at least ONE memory of mine," Gracie sadly sighed, and she looked at the president with hope, "you didn't happen to know my parents too, did you?"

"I'm so sorry, Gracie; I never knew them—but familiar or not, your parents all left you a greater legacy than just a little potted fruit tree. They were the last of their kind, and there was joy everywhere when you two were born—because you were both arranged to be married when you grew up."

"WHAT?!" Pac and Gracie exclaimed with shock, and they jumped away from each other.

"It's true. For centuries, the Yellow Ones ruled over our civilization, spreading peace and brotherhood…but one day, Commander Betrayus lead a violent revolt that almost destroyed the planet. But ultimately, Betrayus and his forces were defeated…and along with his army, he was stripped of his corporeal body, and banished down to the Nether World as punishment…but now—the ghosts have broken free."

"All thanks ta us."

"Get over it! Betrayus intends to conquer us; he thinks we won't fight back—but he's wrong. For you two are the last Yellow Ones, and you MUST save our civilization," Stratos explained…but when he turned, he found Gracie face-palming because Pac was distracted by eating some of the berries from his tree.

"Huh? Sorry. Got hungry," Pac said as he ate yet another berry, and the president and Gracie both rolled their eyes.

"So, how DO we save everyone?" Gracie questioned.

"It's all in the ghost-fighting powers of those berries," Stratos replied as he referred to the berries on the potted tree.

"These? They give us powers?" Gracie asked as she plucked one berry and examined it.

"I just knew they always made me hungrier," Pac added with a grin, as he popped another berry into his mouth.

"Yes, they DO give you powers—extraordinary ones."

"Even so, this tree is too small to provide enough berries to fight off ALL those creatures of the Nether Realm, don't' ya think?" Pac asked with doubt.

But Spheros once again didn't reply; he only smirked as he brought out a small remote and pressed a button. That button turned out to start some whirring to their right, and Pac and Gracie looked on in awe, as three sets of huge, metal doors all unlocked and opened into a secret chamber.

The president then calmly followed the amazed teens, as they ran into the chamber.

"I think you stand strongly corrected, Friend," Gracie sighed in awe.

"I think so too," Pac added with a sigh.

What they were looking at was a truly beautiful sight; it was a HUGE bulking tree, with a thick canopy of big and green leaves, and it was loaded with thick branches and vines all growing with colorful and glowing berries.

" _This_ is the Tree of Life; our life source and soul of existence. If any damage were to befall it, our entire planet would perish, allowing Betrayus to turn it into a ghost world. We _cannot_ let that happen," President Spheros firmly explained.

"Mmm…so many…delicious berries," Pac hummed hungrily to himself while licking his lips.

Suddenly, there was the whirring sound of the door opening behind them.

"Looks like we have company," Stratos said as he and the other two turned to see that Spiral and Cylindria had both been escorted into the chamber by the same agents that were watching them.

"Couldn't handle a couple of kids, huh?" Spheros chuckled at the agents.

"It's about time you guys got here," Gracie said with a smile, as she and Pac happily approached their friends.

"Yeah, we can't save the world all by ourselves," Pac added.

With their job done for the night, the two agents turned and left.

"Hey, say hi to the wife for me! Oh, and don't forget to tell her about that skin cream I mentioned; it rocks!" Cylindria called after the tallest agent, who smiled back at her in reply.

But that was also when Cylindria and Spiral finally noticed the giant Tree of Life, and they sighed with amazement.

"What's with the totally mondo tree?" Cylindria questioned in awe.

"It's the Tree of Life. And see those berries? They've got some SUPER juice," Gracie replied with confidence.

"Super _powers_ ," Spheros corrected firmly.

"Whatever," Pac muttered with a shrug.

"As I was saying—we're not sure what powers come with each berry, but we do know that they give you the ability to defeat ghosts," Spheros continued.

"How?" Pac and Gracie questioned.

"You must eat them."

"Eat the berries? Cool!" Pac cheered.

"Yeah, we can totally do that. For once, something actually looks appetizing to make me hungrier than Pac," Gracie mused with a grin.

"Yes. Then, you eat the ghosts."

"Ha! Very funny, Mr. President! But seriously, I'm not eating anymore ghosts," Pac protested firmly.

"He went unconscious after he burped up their eyeballs…it wasn't pretty for anyone," Gracie added in disgust.

"But to defeat them, you MUST eat them!"

But just at that moment, things started taking a turn for the worst; the whole building started to shake and rumble violently, and a bright red light began to flash while an annoying alarm blared.

"President, Sir, it's a ghost swarm, and it's headed this way!" a guard informed while sprinting into the room.

"But there's still so much more I need to tell you!" Spheros called out, but the rest of the guards swarmed him when a whole fleet of ghosts poured in through the roof.

"We got this, Mr. President!" Pac reassured.

"Ok, I trust you both! Good luck!" With that, the guards led the president to the safety of his office.

"Spiral, Cyli, you go with the president. We'll protect the tree," Pac ordered, and the two said friends nodded and followed the president.

"We have no idea what we're doing," Gracie pointed out with fear, a ghost just missing her with a slime ball.

"Hey!" she shouted up at the green ghost, who laughed at and mocked her. But Gracie then growled and jumped up into the air, somehow flying and grabbing the ghost by the tail and spinning around and throwing him against the wall.

"Works for me," Pac figured with a shrug, and he did the same and jumped up to fly around the room. He avoided ghosts to get into the tree, where Gracie followed and landed next to him on a branch.

In front of them was a cluster of berries, and they both chose a random one. When they ate the fruit, a surge of new and awesome power went through their bodies, and they felt unstoppable!

The two Yellow Orbs burst out of the tree and flew around the room, effortlessly catching up with the ghosts. Pac was quicker to gobble the ghosts, as his appetite was always bigger than Gracie's, but when the said female Yellow One tried to eat a ghost, a painful twinge in her gullet immediately made her spit it back out. This resulted in Pac somehow being in the right place at the right time, and he caught the ghost in his mouth and swallowed.

"Ewww!" Gracie shuddered, but she eventually shook it off and instead started leading ghosts right into Pac's mouth. But when she glanced through a gap in the Tree of Life, she saw a bright orange fire ghost.

"Pac, fire phantom at three o'clock!"

"Uh, oh…I'm gonna need ta see a gastroenterologist after this," Pac whimpered.

"And maybe a therapist as well," Gracie added with a sneer, but then the two jumped back up into the air, attacking a few more ghosts on the way, and they both grabbed a bright blue berry on the side of the tree.

But after the affects of the blue berry started to kick in, both Pac and Gracie began to go through different changes; their yellow skin turned light blue, and a pointed ice helmet formed on Pac's head while Gracie's hair turned into ice.

"Cool!" Pac exclaimed with excitement.

"Literally," Gracie joked, and then she and Pac both fired rays of ice at the fire ghost when he wasn't looking, rendering him immobile long enough for Pac to eat him. But when he swallowed the spicy spook, the heat melted his ice powers, and he turned yellow again.

"Ow…talk about heart burn," Pac groaned.

Meanwhile, in the president's office, Spiral and Cylindria were trying to help the guards fight off the ghosts while the others protected the president. But it proved to be easier said than done, as the Pac Worlders were greatly outnumbered by the ectoplasm beings.

"This is _not_ looking good," President Spheros stated firmly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cylindria sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, Pac and Gracie came flying into the office in pursuit of four particular ghosts, who were flying even faster around the room to get away.

But the two Yellow Ones eventually cornered them underneath the president's desk, and the ghosts trembled when Pac and Gracie found them.

"No, please! Don't eat us and spit out our eyeballs! Not again!" Blinky pleaded.

"Besides, we taste awful!" Clyde cried.

"You're totally right about that," Gracie agreed grimly.

"Yeah, especially Pinkie," Inky whimpered while pointing at Pinkie.

"Hey! Do not!" Pinkie argued.

"Do, too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Enough!" Pac snapped, "Let's just get this over with." The male Yellow Orb then crawled under the desk and began chomping to prepare for the horrible taste of ectoplasm. But the ghosts became desperate.

"C-can't we work somethin' out?" Blinky begged.

"What do you mean?" Gracie questioned with suspicion.

"Ya know, make a deal. Between us."

"Y-y-yeah, ya know! You scratch our back, and we scratch yours," Inky quickly added with a stutter.

Pac and Gracie looked at each other in deep thought, but they eventually sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Beats eating you disgusting things," Gracie admitted.

"But we don't was anymore trouble out of any of you, got it?" Pac demanded angrily, and the four ghosts immediately agreed with big smiles.

"By the way, I happen to know hat I taste delicious," Pinkie told Pac with a suggestive wink, making Pac and Gracie share awkward glances.

"Uh, guys? We've got a problem…" Gracie whimpered and everyone followed her gaze out the window, but they were not expecting to see the Tree of Life being carried away by the surviving ghosts.

"No…they must've nabbed the tree while we were distracted," Pac whimpered, feeling quite defeated and guilty.

And to make the Yellow Ones feel worse, the President Spheros' personal TV suddenly switched on, revealing Lord Betrayus lying in his thrown while laughing maniacally and holding a cold beverage in his claws.

"The tree is _mine_ , and that means it's lights out for Pac World! No ifs, and, or buts—present company excepted," Betrayus taunted with an evil grin, but he leaned to the side to Buttler. But when he took a victory drink, he suddenly started gagging and spit out a cherry.

"Hey! Who put a cherry in my drink?!"

"That would be me, My Lord," Mavis replied innocently and flew into view of the camera.

"When I said I wanted a cherry, I meant _yours_ , Darling," Betrayus informed, his smirk returning seductively.

"Oh, I know."

"Now, where was I? …Oh, yeah!" The lord of the Nether Realm paused for a moment, but then started laughing manically again, taking in his victory with pride.

* * *

 **Ok, I got a lot to explain here, so let's take it from the top.**

 **First off, this is kinda a spin-off of my other PMatGA fanfics, The Last Yellow Orbs and Dawn of the Yellow Orbs. My OCs in those stories will also be in this story, in case you were wondering. Second, Betrayus and Mavis' relationship is inspired off of the Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship...just, ya know, with no horrible domestic abuse. And third, yes, I do plan on re-editing and re-posting The Last Yellow Orbs and Dawn of the Yellow Orbs. I took them down in the first place because they were just so bad. But fear not, there story will not change at all, I am only fixing grammar issues and immature writing because, let's face it, I was a pretty bad writer a while back.**

 **Phew! I think that's all of it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
